The Strongest Survive
by furubasuta.roronoa
Summary: After a line of misfortune, Lucy finally gets her wish granted. But, the way things are is not at all pleasant. Will the new-found strength help her trough this? And how will she react when the cause of her misery is suddenly begging for forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS KIND OF OOC (on purpose)! IF YOU WANT TO READ A FUN AND BRIGHT STORY, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS ONE! The main plot is ten years after the deaths of Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel in Lucy's POV. The second chapter will be even darker.**

* * *

"I see you're back from your mission. How did it go?" The master said in a low voice once noticing me enter his office.

"Not bad. Although it took me a longer time than expected."

"You are never satisfied, are you?" He looked at me with a scolding face "Will you stop criticizing yourself and finally realize your quality?"

"The quality I don't have?" I rolled my eyes and slammed my palms on his desk.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head in disagreement "Nothing is good enough for you, is it, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I'm weak and you know it." I looked at him with a small trace of impatience "The job was far easier and should have been completed in a lot shorter time than it took me." I spoke out the facts and he disagreed with me one more time.

"You do realize that you finished a job that was supposed to take three years in eight months right?" He stood up and the quick motion pushed the chair back, which almost fell over and made a piercing sound while sliding on the floor.

I just glared at him and squinted my eyes, but the result I got from doing so was totally opposite of what I expected. He simply smirked and sat on the chair satisfied. The nerve of that guy…

"So you admit your self-accusing is wrong?"

"I don't admit anything. Your dense brain is what makes you precept things as you wish and not as they are." I didn't look at him anymore since I was opening the door to the office and getting out, but I could feel him staring at my back while I leave. The feeling was really uncomfortable, but it wasn't my place to tell him not to do so. Shrugging off the random thought, I closed the door and heard him sigh once I got further away.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy came up to me with her usual smile. "How was the job?"

"Why is everyone asking me the same question…?" I sighed, but seeing how Levy felt uncomfortable, I quickly changed the answer "It wasn't bad, but it took me long enough."

"Oh, please. You always give yourself criticism. Cheer up a little!" she tapped my shoulder and sat next to me on a bar stool.

"How can I, Levy?" thoughts of what happened started flowing through my head. The wish. It's what changed everything. If it wasn't for my lust for power, none of this would have happened. "After all this suffering… I brought the guild so much pain."

"It wasn't your fault." She said repeatedly hitting on the island with her fingernail.

"Oh really?! Then why is this guild so empty? Where are our nakama? Where are Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel?! Where are they?! And the master… why is Laxus the master of Fairy Tail?! Why isn't anything like it used to be?! I ruined everything!" I was nervous. Frustrated to the level that I didn't notice I was crying. Until a tear fell on my right hand, all I felt was my sight going blurry. And guilt weighing on my chest.

"You can't change destiny, Lucy! You can't force happiness!" Levy's voice cracked and she cried with me. There was no one to see us cry, though, because the others were on jobs and Laxus was in the office. I can't call him master. He's not the master that we all loved. Even if he's doing a fantastic job, the word 'master' won't come to mention when I refer to him.

"Hurting your friends because of a sudden wish to be strong is not destiny!"

"You didn't hurt our friends, Lucy!" She tried to reason, but she failed since she herself wasn't really sure who was at fault in the situation, destiny or me "And it wasn't up to you to decide if they will protect you or not! You have to live on, for their sake!"

"If I didn't express the wish, they would still be here…"

"Who says they're not here?"

"Can you hear them? Feel them? Talk to them?!"

"I might not be able to do all of those things, but I can feel the bond of friendship we shared."

"Sorry to break it to you, but 'feeling a bond' isn't the same as 'feeling a presence'."

"Lucy!" She got mad, and for a reason, if I may add. Maybe I was being too harsh? "It's not your fault, and it never will be!"

"It is! It all happened because I wasn't careful enough!"

"They were the ones that chose to come after you!"

"Because they were good friends, unlike me…"

"You are a good friend, Lucy."

"A good friend that lets her loved ones **die**?!" I slammed my fists on the surface, startling Levy a bit.

"Lucy…" Levy couldn't say I was wrong, because I wasn't. Seeing she wouldn't reply anymore, I stood up and left the bar. I took an SS class poster and walked outside with the suitcases I just brought in.

"She left again?" I could hear Laxus' voice while I was still in the boarder of the guild.

"She won't accept that it wasn't her fault. I'm starting to worry…" they continued the talk but I was too busy to listen to it all. I took my last look at the guild for the next few months and my last step that led me outside of the gate.

It is my fault. No matter how hard Laxus and Levy try to convince me, it's still my fault. If it wasn't for that power lust, all of my comrades would be alive by now. Sure, it's been ten years, but I can't stop hearing their voices in my head saying 'How could you?!'.

* * *

I boarded the train that was supposed to take me to the endangered town. It was in a snowy region, which meant I had a lot of time to travel, and with that a lot of time to think.

_**I miss them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy, watch out!" The last time he ever spoke my name. I didn't see what happened that moment, but I felt it. His wound, it pained me more than him. It hurt, watching him like that, while being unable to do anything. Staring at his cheeky but tired grin as he stood there, guarding me. His blood was splattered all around him, even on me. And I could feel the blood drip down my cheeks. The blood that once boiled through his veins was now all over my body, my clothes.

"No…" the others stared unbelievingly at the boy that had just gave up everything, his life, the search for his parent, the adventures he was supposed to live through, all for one person that didn't value his friendship as much as she should have.

"Heehee…" he laughed with the last remaining energy he had in his body, all to make me feel not so guilty.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"Hey, don't cry… no tears are worth unless they are tears of joy." I sobbed and sobbed and all the more when I saw how caring and kind he was to me, encouraging me in the last moments of his life.

"I… I… I'm sorry…"

"No need." He touched my cheek with his fingertips "And remember…" I started to lose my voice from all the screaming and crying. I broke down completely when he finished the sentence "_Fairy Tail is family_."

I couldn't feel his pulse anymore.

* * *

"Miss… we've arrived." A woman with short black hair awkwardly stood next to my seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I took my bags and got off the train. I didn't examine my surroundings enough though, so when getting off I stepped and sunk in a pile of snow.

"Kyaa!"

"Miss! Are you okay?!" the passer-bys flocked around me, but neither one of them decided to help me out. And I was sort of thankful for that, because if someone did, I would feel obligated to return the favor and it would bother me throughout the mission.

"I'm fine, thank you." I got out of the snow and proceeded with walking, making a path for myself through the crowd.

"Wasn't that… Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Fairy Tail's strongest?"

"Possibly… What is she doing here?" I heard them whisper behind my back.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. I want an apartment where I can stay the next few weeks." I told the manager of the hotel.

"We've been expecting you, miss Heartfilia. I'll assign someone to show you to your room." He gave me the keys and rang the bell, after what a tall thin young boy came and took my luggage.

"Thank you very much."

"No prob." I giggled, but the manager didn't seem so joyful about the way the teen behaved. He gave him a glare, at which the boy rolled his eyes. "I mean, you are most certainly welcome, oh lady of the guild Fairy Tail, lovely Lucy Heartfilia-sama~" the manager satisfyingly nodded at the bell boy and instructed me to ring the bell if I need anything before going back in his office. I thanked him for his kind policy and caught up with the boy that already brought my bags to the door and was waiting for me to appear with the key so that he can bring them in.

* * *

"Thank you." I said to the boy when I reached him.

"Don't mention it. It's not like I have a choice not to carry your luggage anyway, the old man would kill me."

"Is the manager your father?"

"Sort of. I'm adopted and he forces me to work, unlike his born sons who study in the most expensive schools while with the combined brain power of a walnut." I took a liking to this kid.

"Should I talk to the guy about giving you a chance?"

"No thanks. I don't need help from strangers about my own problems. If I can't solve it, I'll stay a bell-boy for the rest of my life. That's how it works." I completely understood him.

"…have you thought about joining a guild?"

"How'd you know I can use magic?"

"I can feel it. Have you?"

"Not that I can remember of. And why should I? A guild is a group of people that helps you with your problems, which I said before, I don't want."

"You have a really bad way of interpreting the meaning of a guild."

"Deal with it." I smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, your old man won't give you your allowance since he would think of not giving your name when asked as being rude to the guest."

"Tch, fine. Natsu." Did he say… Natsu? Natsu?! What are the odds…?

"Natsu…?"

"Yeah." It all started to fall together. I just now noticed how wildly spiky and pink his hair was. Although the character wasn't the same, he resembled Natsu so much. Natsu… our Natsu, that died ten years ago… how?

"You okay?" he stared at me.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. You just reminded me of a close friend that passed away a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No need. And thanks for the help." I gave him a thousand jewels in bills.

"I-I… My old man is going to punish me if I bring money from the guests…"

"Who said he has to see it…?" I winked at him and he started muttering something.

"Wow… thanks, I… I haven't really met someone this nice. You're… cool."

"Why, thanks~" I laughed and watched him sneak through the hall and tippy-toe up the stairs that probably led to his room.

* * *

The apartment was really nice, having in mind that it was the **fucking royal suite! **It had a water bed, an aquarium, a SINGING TOILET, a kitchen and a dining room that sets itself up, a room service dial, and a **really huge storage room. **There was even a space in it specified for storing your skis.

"Focus, Lucy, focus. You aren't here as a tourist, you're here on a mission. Keep it toge- IS THAT AN ICE-CREAM MAKING MACHINE?!" I screamed and when I saw it was functional, I hugged the little device of heaven. "Laxus, you'll pay for this! Literally…"

* * *

The town linked to the mission was in the far northern region and thanks to the blizzard it took me twice the time I thought was needed to get there. After finally arriving a few days late, I was welcomed by an old lady that brought me inside of one of the small houses.

The house of the chief. Even if nothing compared to the Magnolian houses, it was the biggest in the town, or more like village. In one corner of the smaller wall was carved a vertical hole and in it a fire was lit. Over the fire was hanging a cauldron with boiling liquid and a pleasant scent coming from it. Probably some kind of soup. The house was formed of two small rooms, the other being a bedroom with beds made of dry grass and covers of animal skin sewn together.

We sat in the main kitchen/living/dining room and waited for the man of the house to return from the forest. His wife, the old lady that welcomed me, didn't understand Japanese or English and I didn't understand their language, so we spent the entire time quietly, without talking. She was dusting the poorly made china on what seemed like the only storing item in the house.

There was a knock on the door and in came a man in a fur coat and fish in a basket. He said something to his wife in their language and she took the fish and dumped them all in the boiling water in the cauldron. He satisfyingly sniffed the air and made a pleased face. Whatever was in the cauldron smelled pretty good. He then turned to me and started talking in Japanese. We talked about the problem and I found out that the reason they asked for help was a hoax.

"Oh, I see." I was so mad. Traveling so much and though a blizzard, all for a lie?! I'll bet it was Laxus' doing, to get me to blow off some steam by sending me on a false mission. But, I took the poster myself, so how is it possible that I took the exact one that was fake? Could it be that all of those posters on the board of fake missions that would lead me to some resort? I need to think straight. "And can I ask why you would do such a thing?"

"Well, a blond man…" I knew it. "…came here and asked us to send a fake request. He said he would take all the blame if something happened." I knew it, I knew it, I knew it.

"Oh, that man… Thank you for the help, anyway."

"We're terribly sorry for causing you trouble, but the man seemed like a good person, so I decided to trust him. If you want to sue-"

"Of course not. Besides, I know that man and I'm sure what he did was for my own good. But, do be careful when trusting someone in the future, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern, madam."

* * *

I left the house and the little town and returned a lot quicker than I got there. I decided to stay in the hotel a few days and pamper myself, like Laxus had in mind.

I was lying on the bed in my apartment and blankly staring at the decorated ceiling. The modern style mosaic of a dragon strongly reminded me of our three Dragon Slayers. The peace all through the hotel and outside made me return to the worst memories I ever had.

* * *

I left a note to Master Makarov that I was going on a quest alone, to find something that I was seeking. He understood my feelings and let me go without saying a word to anyone else in the guild. But, apparently, the others found out where I was going and why, so they followed me. The finally caught up to me on the island. Starless Island, my destination. The home of the celestial enemies, including the one I wanted to kill, Sutakira (Star killer).

"Lucy!" I heard familiar voices behind my back while the creature was standing in front of me. I recognized them as being Erza's, Natsu's and Gray's.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked but didn't turn around to see them, because that way I would create an opening the monster would use to attack.

"That doesn't matter! Forget the wish! You don't need more power! You're strong enough, Lucy!" They tried to reason.

"No, I do need it. To protect my friends, and to be more respected as a mage."

"You don't need strength to be respected! And, as far as protecting your friends goes, the bond is enough. Trust us on this one, Lucy!"

"Leave, you guys! Why are you even here?! It's my choice what I'll strive for!" I turned around to yell at them, completely forgetting the threat Sutakira was.

"Lucy, watch out!" Natsu jumped in front of me, blocking the laser the enemy emitted and having it create a hole through his body instead of mine.

"No…" the others stopped breathing momentously when realizing what they lost that very moment.

I cried and cried and all the more when I saw him smile in that condition. "_Fairy Tail is family._" He died in my hands, and it was my fault. I screamed his name through my tears and didn't pay attention to the enemy of the spirits I came to kill. The others tried to snap me out and inform me of the danger, but I wouldn't listen.

* * *

The beast was too strong. More importantly, it was immortal. A ghost. How ironic was it, that the enemy of the spirits is a spirit himself…

I heard metal clashing, ice disintegrating and wind blowing while mourning over Natsu's dead body.

* * *

I don't know how long it took for the tears to stop flowing. Maybe hours, maybe days, maybe weeks…but when I turned around, that's when it hurt the most. A block of ice trapped in an iron cage, and the bodies of my friends lying in a bloody pool. It was so goddamn quiet.

I didn't say a thing. I didn't think it was real. I walked around like a shadow, staring at their faces. Sutakira was trapped. Frozen and locked in an unbreakable iron cage for eternity. The tears were all dried up. I couldn't cry anymore. How cruel was I, unable to cry at the death of my friends. I stared at the bodies of Erza, Gajeel and Wendy, but no Gray. A sudden memory of hearing the words "Iced Shell" on this island came to mind. He was…

"Lucy-san…" I heard a small voice somewhere close to me. I saw Wendy staring directly at me with such a judging look I had never before received from anyone.

"Wendy, I…" I helped her sit up. She couldn't believe what happened as much as me.

"So, are you satisfied?"

"I-"

"Will this get you the respect you wished for?" That was when I started crying. "Ironic. What you thought would help protect your friends killed them all."

"Wendy, stop!" I backed away from her. She wasn't Wendy, was she? She was so different. Her eyes showed a void of darkness and sorrow, pain… The way she talked, it was too dark and, sadly, realistic.

"Don't worry; I'm going to help you. You'll say you killed the monster; that will get you the fame and respect you wanted. The others were killed when they got on the island by another monster. I'll join another guild by a fake name. That way, you will have everything that you wished for and instead of being hated for what you did, you will be proclaimed a hero. The perfect cover story, isn't it?" I slapped her.

"Why did you slap me? Was it because I'm lying? Or is it because the truth hurts?"

"Shut up!" I gritted my teeth and screamed at her.

"Fine. But, don't forget, your lust for power didn't just kill your friends. They were my friends as well. And naturally, as anyone would… **I hate you, Lucy Heartfilia. **Understand?" She didn't wait for a reply and watched me accusingly as I got on my boat and left the island. Before I left, I hugged her and whispered in her ear "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you, for destroying the guild, for killing our friends."

"Shut up and leave…" she cried and pushed me away. Without anything else I could do and knowing I don't deserve forgiveness, I left like the coward I was.

I watched her cry over the bodies from the boat and accused myself thousands of times in my head. I deserve to die, don't I?

* * *

I returned and told the guild what happened. The truth, and not Wendy's version. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lied about my friends' deaths. The guild members stared at me in disbelief and anger, yelling at me for how weak and stupid I was. I left the guild crying and didn't return for eight years.

* * *

I trained under my spirits on a far away mountain. They were the only ones that didn't hate me, even if they should have. I received a letter one day. It said,

"_ Lucy, please come back. We know it's not your fault. Return to the guild, we love you._

_Laxus Dreyar"_

There must have been a reason why Laxus sent the letter. I decided to go back to Magnolia and visit the guild, to see if they were stupid enough to forgive me.

* * *

When I entered Magnolia, I got the information from a black haired boy around his twenties that Master Makarov passed away from sickness. The death of his children was too much for his old kind caring heart.

I rushed to the guild and met Laxus there. He was the new master. He told me that half of the members quit in case I would return. I didn't blame them.

* * *

The Master's grave was in the backyard of the guild, unlike where it should have been, on Tenrou Island. He chose for his bones to rest near his children. I touched his gravestone with my right hand, where the stamp was located. I didn't remove the mark. I treasured it too much to do so.

Laxus convinced me not to leave the guild.

* * *

A week of rest and relaxation passed and I had to return to the guild. I wonder how I'll pay Laxus back for this.

_**I wish I could laugh with them all once again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride back to Magnolia took quite a long time, much to my disliking. Throughout the entire ride I stared outside the window, traces of flora and fauna flashing before my eyes.

The guild has changed so much. The number of members has enormously dropped. And the bond, the one of a family we used to share… it's not there anymore, is it?

Ten years filled with sorrow are so achingly long. And the greatest pain of all is seeing your loved ones after running away and not staying by them when they asked you to. They were all so different, changed.

Levy, for instance, was so much more mature. Her golden eyes that held that innocent glow that I thought would still be there if I would see her again were now replaced with… an ocean. A hazel ocean of experienced pain and maturity. She was so beautiful now. Like a rose that lives in a desert among the sand dunes. She stands out. That sad look she gained over the years could freeze you in the spot and make you cry.

Laxus had also changed. The way he dealt with problems was a lot more responsible and he didn't rush to his decisions. And, he wasn't the kind of person that would let time fix the situation either. His entire serious way of approach made him a highly respected person by the Council and by other guilds as well.

The atmosphere in the guild is completely different. No one stays in the building long, but simply pass by to get a flyer for another job. The only people you are most likely to find there are Laxus, being the Master and unable to leave his office that often, and Levy, who welcomes visitors to the guild and shows them to Laxus' office.

Levy says I'm what attracts new members to the guild. I don't think so, though. I might be the strongest mage in the region, but I'm certainly not a reason to join a guild. Nonetheless, the membership requests are currently piling up, being a bother to Laxus and the reason he doesn't go out so much.

I wonder what they do when I'm not in the guild, Levy and Laxus. Some kind of lovey-dovey thing, I bet. They both still try to convince me that they don't have a thing for one another. Oh, please. It's not like I'm blind, you know.

_**Some time later…**_

* * *

"Miss… we've stopped. We'll be on the same station for a half an hour. Do you need to go and take some fresh air?" The blonde bent over me and gestured to the tray she was holding, offering some snacks. I shook my head in refusal and left the train car. I had a half an hour until the train leaves… that gave me plenty of time to find a bathroom, because I needed to go desperately.

I did what I had to do and after leaving the bathroom stall I stopped in front of the window to fix my hair and makeup. I took the lipstick and mascara out of my small purse and applied it with a few swift moves, pressing the lipstick on my lips and combing through my eyelashes with the brush covered in black mascara. The lipstick was a deep cherry red and it went perfectly with the red tunic top and skinny denim jeans.  
When I was finally happy with the outcome and sick of repeatedly putting on more lipstick, I smiled at the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

I won't lie, I really like my figure. And apparently, so do men. Wherever I go, there's constantly someone that wolf-whistles at me or randomly asks me out, even with not knowing my name. I can't stand men like that.

* * *

The train proceeded on its tracks and after all those annoying noises from the engine and the endless loud gossiping of two teenage girls sitting opposite of me, it reached Magnolia. I got off when it was already night so I decided to stop by the guild before I go home. I didn't live in the old apartment anymore; I had my own house in Magnolia.

'Should I stop by?' I kept asking myself. 'I'm pretty tired. I guess I'll directly go home, and go there tomorrow. I desperately need a bath…'

* * *

I unlocked the main entrance door and entered the hall. I took off my red boots and stepped inside the living room. It was as clean and tidy as I left it. I needed some company, so I unlocked Plue's gate. He shook nervously but still greeted me with his signature "pue-pue". I snuggled him and told him to wait for me on the couch. He sat on his pillow and that was the last scene of my living room I saw before going to the bathroom.

I came out of the bedroom in fresh clothing and a towel wrapped around my hair. Luckily, the bathroom and bedroom were connected by the same corridor, so I could quickly move from one to another. I sat next to Plue, who was resting his head on the fluffy blue pillow, and lifted him up and placed him in my lap along with it. I turned on the TV to the movie channel. The popcorn was already on the coffee table, so I took it and stuffed a handful in my mouth. There was a love drama on and it reminded me of "Swan love", the show I was recently hooked to.

"I wonder if it's on right now… maybe reruns of old episodes." I shuffled through the programs with no luck of finding the series. I pressed number 9 on the remote and switched back to the love drama.

* * *

Turned out the movie was really good, and I spent the entire night trying to fall asleep and forget the repeating scenes of the two main roles kissing. Plue was back in the Celestial World, so I was alone in the house.

"I need a pet." Was the final thing I said/thought before I finally stopped thinking about the film and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning was like any other June morning, hot and annoying when you haven't closed the blinds.

The previous night I said that I would find myself a pet and I would. I put on my everyday dress and flip-flops and set throughout the city in a search for a cat/dog. I was walking one or two hours when I saw this cute little dark-greyish puppy curled up next to a trash can and asleep. I walked up to it and saw that in its grasp was a small orange kitten. I couldn't resist taking them in, so I did. They both woke up in my living room.

The pup was a boy and the kitty a girl.

"I'll call you Loki and Astra!" was what I said and earned a cheerful bark and a lazy meow for.

I fed them something I could find that they would be able to chew and I left them asleep on my bed. I was feeling really cheerful that morning.

* * *

I arrived at Fairy Tail and started a random conversation with Levy. I could see the relief in her eyes, caused by me not being wrapped up in dark death-related thoughts anymore. It was, on average, a happy day for the guild. But, something out of the ordinary happened a while later. A new member. Not that we didn't get new members often, contrary, but it was someone we all knew.

"Fairy Tail, right?" the person opened the doors and Levy stood up and went to greet him.

"Umm… yes? What do you want with Fairy Tail?" Levy tried to be as polite as possible but it was pretty hard to do to a former enemy.

"Where is the Master?" he wasn't paying attention to my momentous glares.

"I'll go get him…" Levy left and knocked on Laxus' door, saying something to him and then making a way for him to get out of the office. In those few seconds when it was just me and the person there was an immense rise of tension in the bar. Luckily Levy brought Laxus who settled things.

"What do you want from me? I heard you wanted to talk to the Master. Well, here I am." He reacted way more levelheadedly than I thought, or, wished.

"You are the master?" The visitor raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. I would like to ask something."

"…?" Laxus waited for him to continue his trail of speech.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." Was the purpose he came for in our guild.

"What?! You can't possibly let him, Laxus!" I tried to stand my ground and convince him.

"There isn't a reason why I wouldn't let him, Lucy." He told me. "He isn't declared an enemy, and we are obligated to let anyone who wants to join, if not banned, join."

"But, that's preposterous! Why would you allow him to join, Laxus?! He's an enemy!"

"An _old _enemy, Lucy." Levy took a step closer to Laxus, carrying the guild stamp with her from his office. "And we have to let bygones be bygones." She nodded and passed it to him.

"I am sorry I made you think so lowly of me to not want me as a comrade, Lucy Heartfilia." He slightly shook his head.

"One more thing before you join; what was your full name?" Laxus asked him and took one last glance at me to make sure I wasn't going to do something stupid or reckless.

Those few moments of impatience between Laxus' question and the man's answer felt hours long, instead of the few seconds they really were. The tension rose again, and everyone knew that when he says his name and gets the mark stamped, he would have officially become a member of Fairy Tail. I took a deep breath. Who knew that the upcoming few minutes would change my life completely? He got the stamp on his neck after giving his name. Levy made a few quick movements with a quill, point soaked in ink, on a page in Laxus' data-book. Her petite handwriting engraved the new member's name on the paper.

**_Rogue Cheney, the man that changed everything._**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Rogue has so much with the plot, I can't even explain it… Well, until next time, my lovelies.** **Review~ **


End file.
